The Best Laid Plans
by TrinityLayne
Summary: Even the best laid plans, must be set aside when fate steps in.
1. Something wicked

**The Best Laid Plans.**

**By**: _TrinityLayne_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Bleach' as much as it pains me to say. It's Kubo Tite brainchild. Cause really, if I owned it most of the men would be shirtless 90% of the time… like Byakuya, Renji, Urahara and Ken-chan. And Kisuke's hat would be tossed in a wood chipper, the remains then soaked in acid and burned (^o*)

Author note: I started this a while ago, wasn't really happy with the progression of the events in Hueco Mundo with Orihime (there had been so much potential for her there) starts with canon events and rapidly 'snowballs' from there LOL

Enjoy, and remember Feedback is LOVE! ^o^

(^0^)

Chapter 1: Something Wicked…

'Fear is the mind killer' Orihime Inoue thought to herself. 'My tushy. It's boredom!' Orihime always loved that 'mind killer' line from some old sci-fi movie that her late brother loved, she had read all the books in the series in a matter of days just before she had entered high school; she sighed as she laid her head back against the marble white wall of her room.

Or should she call it her cell?

Rubbing her forehead in frustration it had been over a week since Orihime consigned herself to the darkness. At least she thought it was a week; in the few times she'd been able to see out a window there was always darkness. So her concept of time was skewed. Had it been a week, a month, or just a few days? Since she walked willingly into Hueco Mundo, and directly into Sousuke Aizen's grasp.

She knew she had made the right choice-anything to save her friends—to save Ichigo. But somehow she thought that her captivity—given her jailor-would be different. Not that she really had any true experience with being held hostage. Back in the Seireitei, the 11th Division Captain Kenpachi had treated her kindly he'd even giving her a piggy back ride and all and she became a playmate of sorts for his Vice captain Yachiru.

And the time when Kisuke Urahara had his altered mod souls grab her; she was treated to tea and muffins, and for some reason vaguely remembers playing poker with Urahara. She still doesn't remember all that happened during her lost day, but sometimes he looks at her like he knows what color her panties are—too creepy-So her basis of comparison is kinda off.

When she first arrived in the fortress she was presented to Sousuke Aizen in his throne room, he was kind to her-treating her as if she was a visiting princess, and not there under duress-his smile warm, his voice comforting. Though when she looked up at him something inside of her froze. Aizen's eyes showed his true demeanor, cold and cruel, the one word she would use to describe feeling she got looking into those dark eyes… Evil!

When he descended from his throne and stood near her it took every bit of her inner strength not to cower. He requested that she demonstrate her powers to all in the great hall. Aizen called forward one of the Arrancar, stating that she should 'restore' Grimmjow's arm. Orihime healed his arm willingly, and naively healed his Espada mark. She shudders at the image of what Grimmijow had done to the other Arrancar.

She swore she would NEVER heal him again. Which greatly amused Aizen apparently he liked her spirit. It will make it all more entertaining as he bend it-if not break it-to his will. He had announced that Orihime Inoue was a very special human, that would greatly aid their cause, he returned to his thrown before he dismissed her.

The Arrancar that had brought her to Hueco Mundo grabbed her arm firmly and led her, silently, through a maze of halls that made Aizen's fortress, they walked for what seemed forever through the bare white halls until Ulquiorra shoved her through a doorway, causing her to stumble and fall scraping her knee. She turned back only to see the white stone door slam shut and deep a thud sound filled the room.

She had been in this room ever since, four stark white walls, three with even whiter doors the last with a large bed-the linens also white-on a raised platform against it. In the time that she had been here the main door had never opened again.

The door to the right led to the bathroom.

The door to the left led to a dining area.

All of which was varying tones of white—if that was even possible-she was starting to despise white. The main room was larger than her apartment back home, but other than the bed it was completely empty. She had free access to the bedchamber and the bathroom, but the dining area was closed off to her except at mealtimes, that room was the only one with windows-not that the pitch blackness outside give much of the view-she used the times that door opened to judge the passage of time. There didn't appear to be another way out of that room, but there had to be. How else was the food being set on the table?

At first she was wary of eating she would only take a few sips of the water and a few bites of rice, she was afraid that she would be poisoned or something, but in the end hunger won out. That and the belief that is Aizen had some more important use then as a corpse, as morbid as it sounded.

The meals were simple, and tasted fine enough, but she missed her bean paste and jelly sandwiches, her green tea and wasabi udon or even that yummy French toast with sweet bean paste that she had at Urahara-san shop.

So far she couldn't really complain, she had been left alone.

For the first few days she feared Aizen or one of his followers would do horrible things to her, but so as far nothing… She could hear muffled thumps from the other side of the main wall from time to time but no one entered the room.

She hoped Ichigo and the others were safe; she would be able to endure anything as long as they were, and that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Maybe she should have writing more in her good bye,-like... P.S. DON'T come after me!—but she knew that it would be just a matter of time before they'd pull some sort rescue attempt.

But for the time being she was being left to her own company, though if not for her Shun Shun Rikka, she would've probably died of boredom, or gone completely mental. At least at home she had her books and studying to keep the loneliness away when she was in her apartment, but she was without that here.

"Uggggg" Orihime jumped up, balling her fist up and stomped around the room desperately wanting something to kick. She was going stir crazy.

"You looked as if you could use some companionship." A deep rich voice broke the silence. Orihime spun around facing the source of the voice, dread filling her; she instinctively took a step back. Leaning in the doorway to the dining room was the cause of her 'boredom'. He was wearing long flowing robe over his white yukata and hakkmas —seriously someone need to introduce the color wheel to Las Noches-She opened her mouth to deny his words, but when her hazel eyes locked onto his mahogany ones, her voice failed her.

"Forgive me if my inattention has caused you any undue stress." Aizen effortlessly rose to his full height and moved slowly towards Orihime—his movements much like the panther stalking its prey—every step he took towards her she stepped back until her flight was halted by the door to the bathroom.

When Aizen was within arm's length he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. She wanted to scoot away from his touch, but something in his eyes kept her entranced. His hand moved to her cheek caressing it softly. "I was unavoidable detained." He watched her tremble smirking slightly.

"Do they not teach manners in the world of the living? Is it not bad manners in the realm of the living not to greet your host?" Aizen's lifted her chin and leaned down, his face barely inches from hers'.

"Ano… Hello?" Orihime wanted to kick herself, her voice returned and all she could say was hello. This man was a traitor to the Seireitei, who hurt and killed many innocent people. Really what to you say to someone like him! His rich laughter filled the room.

"The mouse finds her voice! Well that is a start." Aizen's grip on her chin tightened. "From now on you can use my name, as I will use yours. Orihime" Orihime felt like she was going to be ill, suddenly his reiatsu flared and was crushing her.

"Aizen-san…" She was barely able to eek out; he placed his finger on her lips hushing her, he moved his head closer still, His warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered.

"Aizen is too formal, don't you agree; when we are together, call me Sousuke." Aizen stepped back, his hand resting at his side as he suppressed his reiatsu. "Agreed?" Orihime slumped against the wall closing her eyes briefly. Fighting to stay upright, trying to steady her breathing.

"Yes So...Sousuke." she answered softly opening her eyes again, she didn't want to use his name, but she was weary of what he'd do to her if she disobeyed his command. Despite the gentle way it was spoken, with the use of his reiatsu she knew it was just that, a command. He watched her as if studying her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sousuke Aizen held out his hand to her his gaze boring into her expectedly.

"Come Orihime, dinner grows cold." She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he led her to the other room. He motioned for her to sit on one of the pillows surrounding the low lying table, only when she was seated did he let go of her hand. He moved to the opposite side of the table and sat, picking up a small clay bottle and poured the clear liquid into two cups. He held out one of the cups to her.

"Thank you." Orihime said quickly taking the cup, placing it next to her plate. She watched as he sipped the drink; before leaning back against the wall his arm resting on his knee.

"You may start eating." She nodded slowly; picking up her chopsticks. He watched her intently, as she selected a few items off the main platter and slowly began to eat. She couldn't taste anything, she was too nervous with him just watching her. Though he did have a plate, he didn't touch the food; he just watched her, occasionally taking sips of his drink.

When she finished what she had taken, along with a dish of rice she placed her chopsticks down and picked up the cup Aizen had given her. She gulped a large amount of it; expecting it to be water, and choked. The liquid burning her throat. In a flash he was sitting at her side patting her back as his free hand guided hers in putting the cup on the table.

"Little one, did no one teach you not to gulp sake."

"In my world, I am too young to drink sake." Orihime stammered out his closeness shaking her, the warmth of his body engulfing her, as he brushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear, caressing the lobe with his thumb. He held onto her wrist, as his other hand returned to her back.

"You will find you have no such restriction here, but maybe it is best if you have water for the time being." He released her wrist and picked up another cup from the table-one Orihime hadn't seen till he picked it up—and brought it to her lips. "Drink, it'll help your throat." She cautiously sipped the liquid at first, not wanting to be caught off guard again. The cool water eased some of the burning the sake had caused; before she knew it she had drunk half the cup before her mind had comprehended that he was the one holding the cup. She pulled her lips from the cup and looked away from him.

"Thank you… Aiz.. Sousuke" He place the cup back on the table, ignoring her slight slip.

"Have you eaten your fill?" He asked as he once again took hold of her wrist. She met his gaze once again.

"Yes." He rose, pulling her with him, her body pressed to his. He tilted her head up to look into her eyes, before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering into her hair

"Sleep little one." Her body slumped as she slipped into darkness; he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and turned to the other room.

(^o^)

Sousuke Aizen was sitting up in the bed his back resting on the wall as he held the sleeping girl in his arms, his hand caressing her hair as her head rested on his chest. Few things in existence were beyond his explanation, but how the young woman in his arms was one of them, or the powers she has. How could, a seemingly normal human girl have these powers? If used to their full potential, they would negate even what the gods themselves ordained.

Aizen was pulled from his thought as he felt her hand clench slightly as if in pain; he cover that hand with his own. His attention moved to her sleeping face, as he watched her for any signs she was waking, but after a moment she relaxed again and he turned his attention to the end of the bed.

Watching as subordinate Gin Ichimaru worked diligently on the tattoo he was applying to Orihime's ankle. It looked to be a black band of interlocking chains, much like a charm bracelet, or anklet in this case; the 'chain' had six blue stars attached on the inner part of her leg and a single red crescent moon on the outer part. The tattoo a bit of precaution to insure she would never be able to deify his will.

"It is done Aizen." Gin placed a needle and a jar of red pigment on a tray next to him.

"Very well Gin." Gin reached for a covered jar, only to be halted. "Leave it and go, I'll do that." If possible Gin's ever present grin became wider.

"Of course." He got off the bed and tossed the jar towards Aizen who caught is effortlessly. Gin removed the tray and headed for the open door. "It'll take a full day for it to take effect. You may want to keep her in that state till then."

"Leave Gin."

"Just thought I should warn you." He looked back over his shoulder. "Just in case." Gin knew Aizen better than anyone—too well-the former Division Captain mused. Without saying anything else Gin left; the door shutting with a wave of Aizen's hand behind him.

The room's lights dimmed with another flick of his hand. He slowly moved Orihime off his chest and easing her onto so she rested on her back. The compulsion he had used to make her sleep was a strong one, but he didn't want to chance her waking too soon. Aizen brushed a few strands from her face and shoulder causing her hair to fan out onto the plush pillow.

So innocent

His hand moved from her shoulder to just above her heart feeling the steady beat of her heart.

So fragile

He closed his eye and inhaled deeply—Jasmine—even after 5 days of being in Las Noches and she still retained that scent from the world of the living.

"Who are you really, Orihime Inoue? What is the source of your power?" he posed aloud to no one. He moved to the end of the bed, adjusting the hem of the sleeping shift he had dressed her in before Ichimaru had arrived. It had ridden up past her knees as Ichimaru had worked on the tattoo. Now it covered most of her calves.

He gently situated the marked ankle in his lap and opened the jar Gin had left. Dipping his fingers in; he lightly spread the salve on the tattoo, admiring Gin's skillful work. He had been leery about marking her skin; marring such smooth perfection would be such a shame, but Gin had done his job perfectly, placing the ink at just the right depth to avoid raising the skin.

Once the salve was spread to his satisfaction, he closed the jar and tossed it to the floor. It landed with a soft thud on the remains of Orihime yukata. Aizen removed her slender foot from his lap and returned to the head of the bed. After he covered her with a thick blanket, he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on the sleeping girl's lush lips.

"Sleep deep little one you will need you rest." He paused taking in her scent once again and flash from the room.

(^o^)

end part one...


	2. This way comes

AN: as I have tagged this will be an Orihime/Byakuya. Thanks for the Fav's, alerts and the comments, remember if I know ppl are reading it does inspires me more to write, feedback is my bliss!

**Disclaimer: **once again they are not mine, don't sue.**  
**

**Chapter 2: **_This way comes_

(^o^)_  
_

Orihime basked in the warmth; she had had this dream had hundred times before. The warm caress of a strong hand on her hip, moving ever so slowly towards her most private areas, another gently cradling her head as her lover rained kisses down her neck and chest before moving back to her lips, she felt the bed shift slightly before a firm weight settled over her as she felt something press into her thigh.. Wait this dream usually stopped at the kiss! Orihime's eye snapped open it only took a few moments for her eyes to focus on the dark eyes of Aizen, staring into hers. She screamed.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." She watched as the surprised Aizen was flung from her prone form and across the room slamming into the wall. "You Monster!" She shouted at him, looking down at herself realizing she was naked. Quickly, she covered her nude form with a sheet pulled from the bad and watched as Aizen, dressed in only hakamas slung low on his hips, slowly rose to his full height.

He ran his fingers though his hair combing it back leaving only that small clump hanging before his eye. When his eyes locked on her the look of fury in his, made her break contact and run to the bathroom, trying to get as much distance between them. She made it to the doorway before she felt her hair being yanked back then a strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her back.

"Where are you going Orihime, we were not finished." His voice husky whispered her ear, before he spun around and tossed her back on the bed. He was on top off her in a flash, straddling her waist as he pinned her arms by her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

"Get off of me. No!" She struggled vainly try to knock him off of her. "Santen Kesshun, I reject." She cried, but this time nothing happened.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." She repeated, again her shield did not form. Still gripping her wrist tightly he slid his body to straddle her thighs. Confused her powers worked the first time, why wouldn't they work now?

"Santen Kesshun, I…" His lips slammed down on her and he forced his tongue past her lips. She struggled even more, tears streaming from her eyes. He broke the brutal kiss and sat back up, looking down at the terrified and confused girl, relishing the sight and laughed.

"Ah little one, you caught me off guard once that will not be repeated." He cupped the side of her face with his hands, wiping the tears from her cheek. "Missing something?" He leaned forward once again, forcing her to meet his piercing gaze. "Call what just occurred, a slip. Gin was correct. More time was needed for it to take full effect."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" She became still. "You were trying to rape me." Her voice wavered.

"Rape hardly… You were welcoming enough when I started."

"I was asleep… I" He smirked at her.

"We're you? Or is that just what you are saying now, that you had second thoughts?"

"You are sick I would never want you?" Orihime started struggling again. "Get off of me!"

"You do Orihime, the sooner you accept it the better." He kissed her other cheek. "Aren't you curious as to why your Shun-Shun Rikka failed you?" She stilled once again. "Or are you over you virginal protest and willing for me to continue?" She tried to turn her head away from his lips but he blocked her.

"What did you do?"

"As I said when you arrived you are one very special human. You have the ability to nullify even the will of the gods. Your power it can reverse anything that has occurred, bend any event to your will, to achieve any outcome you wish. It is an extraordinary power." He moved off of her, still holding her hands above her head, and settled down next to her on his side facing her.

"Something that could prove quite useful if you completely master it, if you did your friends would have you use them to thwart my plans. And the Seireitei, well they would judge you a danger and try to destroy you." He laid on his back letting go of her wrists and closed his eyes; she wanted to jump out of the bed and run again but she couldn't move. "And I could not risk that, so had them bound to me." Opening his eyes he sat up firmly grasping her leg pulling the sheet away exposing her marked ankle, she was pulled up to a sitting position by and unseen force.

"Beautiful is it not?" Orihime reached forward he fingers brushing the tattooed chain; his thumb pressed into one of the stars connected to the chain. She cried out and pulled her hand back, when a sharp electric shock coursed through her hand.

"What is…Why?" She held her sore hand to her chest, still trying to understand what was going on. What he had done.

"With this you can never act against willingly against me." He moved to the next star. "You can suffer." Orihime screamed and her body arced back, she felt as if she was on fire. She thrashed on the bed sobbing. Suddenly the pain was gone, as he moved his attention to the moon. "Or you can find pleasure."

A warm buzzing sensation pulsed though her, settling low in her belly. She moaned softly as he let her leg drop as he lay once again beside her. He pulled her into his arms, her back to him, her head resting just below his chin and spoke softly.

"You are mine Orihime. The sooner you accept it the better it will be." She tried to pull away but once again her body would not respond.

"Never." Her denial was met with his laughter, as he moved his hand down her body coming to rest on her hip. She clenched her eyes shut afraid of what he was going to do next. He kissed the top of her head then let her go. Orihime counted to ten trying to calm her breathing before slowly opened her eyes to see him standing near the open door to the dining area, fully clothed.

"Never is a long time, we will see how you feel after a few days." He smiled at her smugly. "I find that now is not the time for us, I will give you a bit more time to adjust." He turned and walked into the other room, pausing. "You are already mine Orihime." The door slid shut sealing her in the room. Orihime curled up on the bed, pulling as many of the covers over her and sobbed.

(^o^)

"Told you, you should have waited the full day" Gin Ichimaru stepped from the shadows meeting Aizen in the hall more than amused by his leaders' dark expression. "I take it the girl was still a bit defiant?"

"Ichimaru…" Aizen acknowledged his subordinate, but just kept walking, Gin following quickly behind. "I told you once not to underestimate my abilities. Everything is going as planned." Aizen paused as the wall in his path parted. "The spells woven into the tattoo work as expected." Gin's grin widened.

"Of course" Gin replied, before adding. "Her human friends have arrived in Hueco Mundo, along with Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. It seems everything is going as you said it would."

"Just a while longer and the rest of the Gotei 13 will follow." Aizen stated coming to a standstill in front of the open doors leading to his room. "Gin?"

"Yes Aizen?"

"Send Ulquiorra to me, I have a job for him." Aizen enter the room the room. The doors sliding shut silently, barring Gin from the room.

"Of course, Aizen." He replied to the empty hall before melting back into the shadows.

(^o^)

The door to the dining area opened and shut the room unused three times before Orihime dragged herself from the bed she had cocooned herself in after Aizen had left her. Every time the door had opened she froze fearing that he had returned, but he didn't. She knew she should try to escape, every fiber of her being told her if she stayed any longer that he would finish what he was trying to do earlier.

_You are already mine Orihime _

The surety of his statement chilled her; she shook her head trying to block the sound of his voice and his word echoing in her mind. She pulled the covers along with her, as she slowly moved to the bathroom. Once safely inside she slid the door close cursing the lack of a lock. She took care of her most pressing needs then she moved to the shower.

Orihime turned the knob to the shower then held out her hand in the stream. When she was satisfied with the temperature, she released the bedding and stepped into the deep-set tub. She closed the crystalline panel that sealed the stall from the rest of the room and let the almost scalding water cascade over her. She stood there for what felt like hours trying to block the sense of dread that wouldn't leave her. _What did I get myself into?_ She sighed and then turned off the water. She slid open the door and reached down to pick up the sheet to find it gone.

"I removed the bedding and have left a towel and a change of clothes next to the wash basin." The cold voice of the Espada that had brought her to Aizen's lair cut though the steam that had built up in the room Orihime frozen for a moment before shrieking.

"Get out!" she slammed the stall door shut and slid to the floor near the drain. "Get out now!"

"Onna you must leave the bathing area." Ulquiorra just stood in the doorway not understanding why the human girl was shrieking. "If you do not comply I will use force."

"Leave, close the door and I will _**comply**_." She shouted back as she shivered. "I am not going to move till you do!" He tilted his head slightly to the side as if pondering the request.

"Very well but you will do as instructed. Do not take long or I will be forced to hurry you up."

"Fine, just…" The sound of the door being shut cut her off. Orihime slowly slid open the door and quickly peeked out to make sure Ulquiorra had in fact left. Once she saw she was alone again she slid the panel open all the way and dashed for the towel. She quickly dried herself off and dressed not wanted to risk Ulquiorra bursting in on her. When she was finished she moved to the door took a deep breath and counted to ten before opening the door trying to calm the rapid beat of her heart.

"You are ready?"

"Yes" she answered softly. He reached out grabbing her wrist and pulled her to the dining area. "You will eat and then you will be taken to Szayel for testing."

"But?"

"Lord Aizen has ordered it." He pushed her to the table. "Now eat." She looked back at him.

"I'm not hungry."

"You will eat or I will be forced to feed you myself"

Orihime shuddered slightly at the thought and sighed in defeat. "I will eat."

(^0^)

"Orihime Inoue has aligned herself with Aizen." Captain Commander Yamamoto announced to the ten remaining Division Captain's standing before him in the meeting room. The somewhat hushed murmurs between them before the Captain-Commander's startling admission, died to a stunned silence before he added. "Officially Central 46 have only classified her as a probable traitor."

"With all due respect Commander, Orihime is too pure hearted to join with Aizen" Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division was the first to break the silence. "I spent much time observing her when she was training with Rukia at the 13th. It is not in her, she cares for her friends too much to abandon them."

"I have to agree with Captain Ukitake, sir." Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th spoke up.

"Orihime-chan must have been taken forcefully." Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of the 8th added.

"We still have found no trace of her escorts'" Soifon Captain of the 2nd "Ether they were ambushed and she was taken, or she led them into a trap."

"The girl is not a traitor." Kenpachi Zaraki spoke gruffly as he picked at his tooth with his pinky.

"Silence" Yamamoto boomed. "As admirable as it is, that most of you are so willing to speak in the girl's defense, And does add doubt to what her true involvement is. HOWEVER, regardless of the reason, her presence with Aizen has caused Kurosaki and his friends to foolishly dash into Hueco Mundo in an attempt to rescue her." Yamamoto looked sternly at Byakuya. "Add too that, the fact that Captain Kuchiki's sister and his Division's Lieutenant Abarai have joined the others means we must respond as well.

"Orihime Inoue abilities in Aizen's grasp makes her a great threat to Soul Society. To the world of the living as well, this situation means we must ready our plans sooner than anticipated." Retsu Unohana Captain of the Fourth Division spoke gravely. She hadn't spent much time personally with the young woman, but she had spent some time observing what Inoue capable of. Ukitake was correct; she didn't have it in her. THOUGH with her at Aizen's side, there was no telling what he could coerce her into doing.

"Captain Kuchiki you are to retrieve Orihime Inoue and bring her to the Soul Society by any means, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Captain Commander." Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the sixth Division and one of the few that did not speak up in her defense, despite her connection to his adopted sister Rukia, bowed in acknowledgment of the order.

"Captain Zaraki will accompany you." Yamamoto raised his hand to quell any objections from the others. "The rest of you ready your divisions. The winter war has begun."

"DISMISSED" He slammed his Cain on the floor.

(^o^)

_End part 2… you know what to do.  
_


End file.
